CIA Office
The CIA has an office in each City in each Theatre of Operations. Max can visit the CIA office in the city he's in to perform various actions, review data files, and even to accuse the local CIA official of being a Double Agent. Visiting the CIA Office To go to a CIA Office, return to the main city locations menu, and choose the option "CIA Office". In the Office, an elevator will take you to any of the three Sections (see below). Moving between sections does not cost any time. Transit to the CIA office takes 2 hours. Returning to the city locations menu does not cost any time. Floor 1: Data Section : Main article: Check Data This section of the CIA Office offers Max tha chance to review his documents. It is essentially the same as the "Check Data" menu which is available pretty much anywhere except during Mini-Games. #Review Clues #Review Suspects #Inside Information #News Bulletins #Organization Summary #City Summary #Activity Reports Viewing the various documents here does not cost you any time. Press the "ESC" key to move back to the CIA Office lobby. This also does not cost you any time. Floor 2: Intelligence Section In this section, CIA agents are working on collecting data from various sources. Max can consult these agents to discover more clues for his investigation. It also contains the office of the CIA agent in charge of this branch. Max can perform the following actions here: #Local Scan #International Scan #Active Wire Taps #Accuse Double Agent #Check with Sam Both Scans will take 4 hours to complete. Other actions cost you no time. Press the "ESC" key to move back to the CIA Office lobby. This also does not cost you any time. Floor 3: Crypto Branch In this section of the CIA Office, agents are breaking codes and coded messages. Max can use the equipment here to decode messages he has detected during his investigation. #Decode Message #Crime Chronology Decoding a Message takes at least 1 hour (depends on how quickly you complete the associated Mini-Game. Viewing Crime Chronology costs you no time. Press the "ESC" key to move back to the CIA Office lobby. This also does not cost you any time. Losing Access to the Office If Max accuses the CIA agent in charge of any office of being a Double Agent, and it turns out that the agent is innocent, Max will be banned from that particular office. When this occurs, Max is automatically moved out of the office to the City Locations screen. The CIA Office disappears from the list of available locations in that city, and will not reappear for the remainder of the current mission. Once banned, it is impossible to regain entry into that CIA office in any way until the current mission is over. You may still freely visit any other CIA office elsewhere in the current Theatre of Operations. There is an exception to this, that could be a game bug. If Max arrests someone in that city, the CIA office is open to him once again. Category:CIA